The Bond!
by Edwardgirl14
Summary: ALice and Jasper decide to join together in a blood bond. First chapter! please read


*Alice was sitting on the couch reading her _Vampiregirls_ magazine*

*Bella walks down the staires and goes to Alice*

Bella- "Alice....Man I can't believe that im saying this....I want you to do my hair and makeup....and help me get a few new outfits...."*she stared as she saw Alice jump up and move so fast that when she was able to see Alice again she was already dressed in a black mini skirt, and a blood red shirt with black heels*

Alice- "OMGH! Bella you just made my day!" *squeals with delight and jumps up and down clapping her hands together* "Ok let me just go say bye to Jazz." *runs up the staires, but is still graceful*

Bella-"but it's a suprise to Edward, and if you tell Jazz I am shopping with you, he will know something is up....so tell him we are going to go....see Charlie and hit a few stores."

ALice-"Got it!" *runs to her room and walks in the room and see's that Jasper is sound asleep, she can hear his faint breathing, and giggled* *she crosses the room and sits on the edge of the bed and strokes his hair and giggles lightly*

Jasper- *eyes open and smiles at her* "Good morning beautiful....." *pulls her into his arms and kisses her passionatley, and lays her beside him, still in his arms* "how may I help you this morning love?" *whispers in her ear*

Alice- *kisses him and strokes his hair*

Jasper- "I know what we can do....*looks at her with a grin and pulls her on top of him*

Alice- *giggles* "Babe.... I have...to....*thinks about Bella down staires waiting*

Jasper- "Hun, don't worry about Bella....*taps his head* "I can fix her emotions....she won't even notice your gone." "Thats the greatness of having a husband that can control emotions."

Alice- "but....I...."

Jasper- "you are so cute trying to choose to either stay here with me, or go somewhere else." *chuckles*

Alice- "you know that I would choose you over anything......she can wait!" *kisses him*

Jasper- "thats my girl." *him and Alice sit on the bed snuggling*

*3 hours lator*

Alice- "I loved spending this time with you babe.....*kisses his cheek, and then it gets more passionate*

Jasper- *kisses her wrist*

Alice- "Babe!"

Jasper- "What did I do...did I hurt you...?" *panicing*

Alice- "Its ok., calm down you just brought a little blood. *giggles*

Jasper- "NO!" *slams himself into the door, to get away from her* "Cover up the blood!"

Alice- *pulls out a band-aid and puts it on* "babe I...Im sorry...."

Jasper- *takes a deep breath and then goes and joins her on the bed again and holds her in his arms* "Im so sorry......Im a horrible....*Alice stops him and puts her small hand over his mouth*

Alice- "stop....don't say any more...*sits in his lap* "Jazz....can I ask you a question....?"

Jasper- "love...you can ask me anything, anytime, anywhere."

Alice- "never mind..you would think it was weird."

Jasper- *stares at her* "I want to know Alice, I don't think anything you say is weird."

Alice- "I....*looks down at her hands that were in Jaspers, their fingers intertwined* " I. want you to have my blood....it's called a blood bond....I read about it....that vampires who love each other..and want to be joined forever....share each others blood....Rose and Emmett and Edward and Bella have done this."

Jasper- *breaths in and out slowly* "babe...what if I can't stop...?'

Alice- "I understand....it's a stupid idea..I should have never suggested it, I know we will be together forever...dont worry about it."

Jasper- *puts his hand under her chin and pulls her face up to look at him* "Is this something that you would like to do?"

Alice- "don't worry about it Jazz."

Jasper- "babe... i should be able to do this, and if you want to do this, I will for you."

Alice- "you would?" "I wouldnt want you to be uncomfortable....or worried for that matter."

Jasper- "I want to do this for you... and if Edward and Emmett can do it...So can I. But if I hurt you, you must tell me." "The slightest pain, or if I look crazed...you need to get someone, and make sure they come."

Alice-"ok babe.....would it make you feel better if Edward and Emmett were up here to be our restraints?"

Jasper- "that would be helpful, *sighs, and takes deep breaths*.....Unless you don't want them up here?"

Alice- "We both need them."

Jasper- "babe...I am so glad you said that."

Alice- "Edward! Emmett!" "I need to see you."

*they walk in and they both already know*

Edward- *reads their thoughts* "Are you sure about this?"

Jasper- "I want to do this for my wife, like you have done for yours."

Alice- *graps his hand in hers*

Edward- "Ok, if this is what you want, we will help."

Jasper- "Ok, if I get the slightest bit crazed, get me away from her, and throw me out the window if you have to, and Emmett, take me as far away from here so I can think." "Just don't let me hurt her, Im leaving my life in your hands, because if I hurt her, I won't be able to live with myself."

Edward and Emmett- "Ok Jasper...we won't let you hurt her...

Jasper- "and if she gets crazed..don't hurt her, or dare to do anything to her."

Alice- "Edward...if I hurt him...I...just don't let me....please."

Edward- *graps her small hand in his* "I promise sis, I wouldn't let you get hurt, and I wouldn't let you hurt the love of your life."

Alice- *all she can do is smile* "Thank you, *kisses him on the cheek*

Emmett- "ok, are we ready?"

Jasper-*looks at Alice* "Ali?"

Alice- *breaths in slowly* "yes...." *wraps her arms around Jasper's waist and he kisses her*

Jasper- "don't worry about hurting me babe, Im tough, it will be fine." *brushes her hair out of her face*

Alice- Edward, Emmett." *they follow behind her for saftey, and she walks to Jasper and starts by kissing his neck* "I don't think I can do this...."

Jasper- "babe, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to."

Alice- *kisses his neck, and then bites down just enough to bring up a little blood and starts to suck. tears running down her face when Jasper jerks*

Jasper- *wipes her tears away* "don't cry, Im just not use to being the victom." *chuckles* "see im fine babe."

Alice- *thinks in her mind that she needs a little help to get off, and Edward grabs her and pulls her back*

*growls and looks at Jasper with caring eyes*

Emmett- "Jazz, do your thing, don't make her wait, its hard enough on her as it is."

Jasper- "WAIT! WHAT IF I HURT HER?"

Edward- "I wont allow it."

Jasper- "Im sorry babe if I hurt you. *bites down and starts to suck*

Alice- "I love you.....*goes limp in Edward's arm*

Jasper- *pulls away and graps her in his arms* "EDWARD! WHAT DID I DO?"

Edward- "she didn't give you any details did she?" "that was suppose to happen, she just fainted, but you arnt finished yet."

Jasper- "you want me to continue after my wife just fainted!"

Alice- *starts coughing*

Jasper-WHAT IS HAPPINING?"

Emmett- "you didn't close the bite mark, and you didn't finish it, so you need to, she can't breath."

Jasper-"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME SHE COULDNT BREATH!" *bites her neck again and she jerks. His eyes widen, because he is becoming crazed*

Edward- "EMMETT NOW! *pulls Jazz off of her*

Jasper- *growls*

Edward- "im sorry Jazz but your orders, and for her sake!" *throws him out the window and Emmett goes chasing after him*

Jasper- *stops and sits down breathing hard and trying to calm down*

Emmett- *goes and sits by him* "try to calm down, remmber who you are, the love of your life is waiting for you!"

Jasper- "Did I hurt her?" *he says without looking up* *yells* "DID I HURT HER!"

Emmett- "shes going to be fine, you didn't hurt her, Edwards just taking care of her know."

Jasper- *takes several deep breaths* "When will I get to see her."

Emmett- "whenever your ready, but Edward told me your not ready yet."

Jasper- "how is she?"

Emmett- "she's resting now." "Its harder on the girls then it is the boys, its because of their emotions." "They have to connect their emotions with the new emotions that you have now, and sometimes its a little hard for them."

Jasper- "ask Edward if Im ready now."

Emmett- *on the phone* "He says that your thoughts seem normal again, but he would feel better if we were in there with you."

Jasper- "fine with me."

Emmett-*closes the phone* "one more thing, she has to be awaken by a kiss from you." I guess you can say like those disney princess films." "That reminds me, a marathon is coming on today, I have to watch it!"

Jasper- *rolls his eyes and walks to there room*

Jasper- *opens the door and sees Edward sitting on the edge of the bed and stands when they walk in, then Jasper looks over at his beautiful wife laying on the bed, he walks toward her and takes her hand and sits down at the edge of the bed closer to her, and kisses her lightly and whispers in her ear, I love you*

Alice- *her eyes flutter open and she smiles* "I love you to."

Jasper- *kisses her passionatly* "How are you feeling?"

Alice- "much better....now." *smiles a smile that leaves Jasper breathless and goes and joins him by sitting on his lap"

Edward- "I think he is calmed down enough, but I will be listening to make sure." *him and Emmett leave the room*

Alice- "Thank you Jasper, for doing this for me..thank you.

Jasper- "it was my pleasure, but are you sure your ok?"

Alice- "im fine...don't worry."

Jasper- "So we are officially bonded for forever eh?" *smiles at her*

Alice- "Forever." *she repeated and kissed him*

I Hoped you enjoyed this, it wasnt my favorite but its one me and my friend made. Thank you for reading.


End file.
